Insomniac
by HikarisDream
Summary: After their kiss in China, Yuuri is unable to find sleep and Victor feels the need to investigate why his precious skater is getting more and more floppy during training. What will he find late at night in Yuuri's room? And will Yuuri be able to face not only his feelings but also the man he admires so much? Victuuri One Shot. Fluff and Smut. BoyxBoy. Complete.


**Hey guys!**

 **The hype train really hit me hard this time and I just needed to write a Victuuri One Shot XD  
This anime is reall killing me and I wanted to get the chapter out before the new episode airs today. This is what I wanted to happen after the kiss at the Cup of China and I really hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **To be honest, I'm not too sure if Victor turned out the way he's in the anime, but I tried my best.**

 **So, for all who are just as hyped as I am, have fun with this piece of smut and fluff!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri! on ICE. All characters belong to MAPPA and Mitsurō Kubo.**

 **Warning: 18+ content! Full BoyXBoy – don't like don't read**

* * *

 **Insomniac**

Sighing deeply, Katsuki Yuuri sat at the window of his room in his parents' house back in Kyushu. It was September already and the leafs started to fall although the temperatures were still pretty nice, however, Yuuri did not see the autumn colours, nor did he particularly care for the warmth. He started outside, unseeing, as he was deeply sunken into his own world, delicate fingers sliding over his lips again and again in an attempt to recreate the feeling of Victor kissing him after the free program only a few days ago.

So far, they hadn't talked about the kiss again, Yuuri still being too shy to confront his coach about it and Victor… well… Yuuri really didn't know what was going through that handsome head of his… Was it just a fling for the Russian skater? Something to surprise Yuuri with after he had tried to surprise Victor? Did it mean nothing more?

The thought was almost painful and Yuuri cursed himself for his lack of backbone when it came to romantic stuff. He had somehow mastered the eros theme, but that didn't mean that he'd suddenly developed into a love expert. On the contrary… Seducing Victor on the ice, as a show, was one thing, but being kissed by him in front of thousands of people was something absolutely different. And Yuuri was mortified.

Not by the kiss of course.

The kiss had been… nice… no… amazing… overwhelming… perfect!

But the confusion that followed was a real pain in the ass. Yuuri had never kissed anyone before, at least not romantically. He'd never had a girlfriend… or boyfriend… for that matter. But Victor must have had hundreds. He was the most celebrated bachelor in the world and Yuuri was just some anxious guy who'd finished last in Sotchi.

"Ahhhh!", Yuuri moaned, clutching his head as he sat there on his bed, knees bend, blankets around his shoulders and unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he'd really been kissed by none other than Victor Nikiforov, his greatest idol as long as he could remember.

Yuuri glanced at his phone. 2:43am… another insomniac night. He hadn't slept properly since the kiss and slowly but steadily it began to show. He flopped most of his jumps in practice and his movements were more erratic than usual. He lacked stamina and energy. But while his days were filled with training, distracting him from his musings about what his relationship with Victor was and what the kiss had meant, the thoughts caught up to him once night fell.

Almost ten days had passed since he'd made silver at the cup of China and he was still trying to figure out, what it was, he wanted from Victor now. The man had offered to be his boyfriend before… that day on the beach when Yuuri had felt so horribly guilty for first yelling at and then ignoring Victor. He'd asked Yuuri, what he wanted Victor to be to him and back then, even thinking about being romantically involved with Victor had felt too farfetched.

But now…

Things had changed. Back at the beach, Yuuri had been certain that Victor was only messing with him… teasing to make him come out of his shell… was the kiss also only part of that? Only teasing? Or did it mean that Yuuri had been wrong all along and Victor had… well not always… but at least for some time now… harboured feelings for him?

Had Victor been serious when he'd asked Yuuri if he wanted him to be his boyfriend?

Yuuri could practically feel the blush creep up his neck and tint his cheeks pink at the thought. His heart sped up and his hands felt moist. God… he had a crush on Victor Nikiforov… or to be more precise… he was head over heels for him.

Damn it! He was screwed!

Panting harshly, Yuuri flopped onto the bed, the back hitting the soft mattress with a low _plump_. Okay… now that he'd successfully established that he was in love with Victor… he was too anxious to act on it. Fuck this!

Yuuri curled into a ball, knees against his chest, and tried to calm his nerves, when he heard a scratching sound coming from the door. He rubbed his eyes and switched on the lights as he walked to the door. Makkachin had started to sleep in his room some months ago and lately developed that habit of not spending the night either with Yuuri or Victor, but to go to bed with Victor and then show up at Yuuri's door in the early morning.

Today, he was particularly early it seemed.

But maybe some furry cuddling would help calm Yuuri's nerves and let him finally fall asleep (probably to the memory of the kiss… again…).

He slid the door open, expecting to find Makkachin happily waiting for him in front of it, but instead stared right into the same pair of piercing blue eyes that kept haunting his dreams.

"V… Victor…", he stammered, taking in the sight of his coach wearing a dark green yukata that exposed too much of his toned chest, making it hard for Yuri not to trace the outlines of the muscles with his eyes.

 _Stop staring! Idiot!_ He told himself.

"Yuuri", Victor said, dragging out the 'u' the way he always did when something was up. He took in the sight of his trainee, who was still wearing his day wear and didn't look like he'd slept at least one minute tonight. "Why are you still awake?".

It didn't need a genius to realize that Yuuri's bad performance in the rink brought Victor to the scene that night. His coach had obviously seen the connection between the flopped jumps and Yuuri's conflicted state of mind. And he had decided to get to the bottom of it.

Knowing that Yuuri would probably try to avoid talking about his feelings and wouldn't even open the door to him, if Victor asked for a confrontation, he had pretended to be Makkachin. Sneaky Bastard.

Yuuri swallowed hard. But what was he supposed to tell him? 'I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about the kiss and I'm head over heels in love with you'? _Hell, no!_

"I… I…", he started, unable to form a coherent thought, much less a sentence as Victor leaned closer to him, placing one hand on the door frame which would keep Yuuri from slamming the door into his face to avoid the awkward situation.

Damn, Victor knew him too well!

"Yes?", Victor said, his face now so close that Yuuri could feel his sweet, hot breath fan over his lips and his tongue darted out for a very short moment as if to taste it. Victor's gaze fell onto the gesture before he raised his eyes again to meet Yuuri's. He was still waiting for his trainee to say something.

Yuuri averted his gaze and took a deep breath. Now was the time to muster up his eros! To become the person, he played when he danced on the ice! The only man in the world who could satisfy Victor!

"I can't sleep because I keep thinking about the kiss!". There. It was out in the open. The whole truth. Yuuri straightened his shoulders and raised his head. He could do this! He could confront Victor Nikiforov about their relationship and he would try to make him his!

Slowly, Victor's lips stretched into a smile. Not one of those overly excited ones he showed when they were around other people or in front of cameras, but the smile Yuuri had seen that day on the beach. The smile Victor had shown him, when he'd told Yuuri that he didn't consider him weak and had opened up enough to him to talk about St. Petersburg.

"Do you want to repeat it?", Victor asked, his blue eyes shining with mischief in the dim light. He was still so close and Yuuri could smell his soap mingled with a scent that was just… Victor.

"Ehhh… what?", Yuuri squealed, his voice betraying his nerves, and clutched his hands over his mouth like he'd done that time in the rink when Victor had asked him to think about a girlfriend Yuuri had never had.

Victor chuckled and took a step forward, gently pushing Yuuri backwards so they both stood inside his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind his back and put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders to keep him from running away in case his nerves go the better of him. "You heard me. Do you want to repeat the kiss?", Victor asked again, standing so close that his chest almost touched Yuuri's.

And Yuuri gazed up at Victor, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. Had the man he'd admired all his life, just asked if he wanted to be kissed? Again? The room felt suddenly hot and Yuuri could feel the blush burn on his cheeks, but he'd sworn he would man up and act on his feelings, had he not?

Instead of answering, he ran a hand through his hair, combing it backwards. Of course his hair style wouldn't change who he was, but he had gotten so used to it being part of the more self-confident version of himself that he now somehow felt the need to look like the man he was on the ice.

Last time he'd surprised Victor; he'd earned himself his first ever kiss. Yuuri was determined to surprise his coach again. He gathered all the courage he could muster and wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, closing the gap between their bodies and their lips.

He was kissing Victor! Again! And Victor kissed him back!

And oh God it felt glorious!

Last time their kiss had been short, over as quickly as it had begun because they were falling on the ice. This time however, there was no need to break it again immediately and Yuuri was determined to make the best of it.

Victor's lips were just as soft as he remembered them, and his toned body felt so right, so perfect being pressed against Yuuri's while their lips slowly danced over each other. Little sparks of electricity ran down Yuuri's spine and a bucket of butterflies exploded in his belly. Victor had set his heart on fire.

Warm hands travelled down his back, while his own fisted into Victor's silver hair, to bring him even closer. The kiss lost its early gentleness as the pressure increased, instead almost suffocating Yuuri, making him part his lips in an attempt to breath, but underestimating Victor, who seized the opportunity and slid his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. And Yuri shuddered against him at the feeling.

There was a part of Victor that was inside him and the thought made him blush like mad same as it sent sparks down to his crotch. It was embarrassing but too good to stop. A wet tongue nudged Yuuri's inviting it to play and although Yuuri had never done anything like that he followed the invitation right away, clumsily wrapping his tongue around Victor's, mesmerized by the taste of it.

Victor's hands had reached Yuuri's hips and rested there, his thumps drawing slow circles over the sharp edge of the hipbone, while his tongue slowly and patiently taught Yuuri a very knew and different dance, rubbing against him and teasing him.

A million of new sensations hailed down on him with the kiss and somewhere in the back of his mind the all-consuming question started to spread. How often had Victor done this before? Was it as special to him as it was to Yuuri? And only a second later Yuuri pulled away from Victor breaking the kiss, eyes wide and panting harshly.

Confused btlue eyes met his gaze when Yuuri took a step away from Victor. "What's wrong Yuuri? Didn't you like it?", Victor asked. He didn't sound hurt, but there was an edge to his voice that made the baby hairs on Yuuri's arms stand on end.

"I did. I do. But…", Yuuri trailed off, unsure of how to tell the man he was in love with that he wanted those kisses to mean more. This wasn't 'just for fun', at least not to Yuuri and he didn't know how he would react if it meant nothing to Victor.

"Why did you break it then?", Victor tilted his head to the side, reminding Yuuri of a confused puppy, wondering why the human had stopped petting it.

Yuuri sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, pointing for Victor to sit next to him. They needed to talk about this now or Yuuri would never get to sleep through a night again. He watched as Victor's expression changed from confused to guarded and felt a light sting of pain somewhere in his chest at the sight.

"I… liked it very much but… it wasn't just the kiss itself that's kept me from sleeping since China… I… I wondered what the kiss meant. If it was just… no… Victor… why did you kiss me in China?", Yuuri started, unable to express his feelings yet. He needed to hear Victor's answer first. He needed to know if he'd lived with a false hope of them ever being more than coach and trainee or if there was a slight change that maybe Victor liked him the way he liked Victor.

"Because I wanted to. You had just surprised me with that quadruple flip and I wanted to kiss you for it", Victor explained, his expression softening a bit, but his shoulders were still tense.

Yuuri nodded and brought his feet up on the edge of the bed, wrapping arms around his bent legs. "So it was just… gratitude? Nothing more?", he asked, closing his eyes. If he started to cry again, he didn't want Victor to see it. Not this time.

"Gratitude? What are you talking about? I wanted to kiss you for a long time already and I just couldn't stop myself after your performance", Victor admitted. He furrowed his brows in confusion and raised one hand to place it on Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri yanked his head up, his eyes wide again. "For how long? Why?", he said, his heart hammering in his chest with anxiety. He so desperately wanted Victor to be in love with him, but he didn't dare get his hopes up.

"Since Onsen on Ice, when you danced to Eros. I know you thought about me and not Katsudon", Victor answered, his hand sliding along Yuuri's shoulder up to his cheek, those gentle fingers tracing the outline of Yuuri's cheekbone.

"Why didn't you?", he wanted to know, a storm of emotions swirling inside of him.

"Because you weren't ready yet. But in China, when you did the quadruple flip, I knew you were. I didn't want to scare you away with my feelings. Why are you asking all this, Yuuri?", Victor said, he sounded almost sad and it was still hard for Yuuri to imagine what was going through that head.

"I… I couldn't sleep because… because I thought that maybe the kiss didn't mean anything to you… that it was just a fling or something…", Yuuri admitted, a red blush tinting his cheeks. He wanted to appear strong in front of Victor but was failing miserably right now.

"Didn't mean anything?", Victor parroted, sounding almost offended and Yuuri raised his hands in defence. He hadn't meant to offend the other man. "Yuuri, it meant everything", Victor added, reaching for Yuuri's other shoulder and turning him around.

"Really? It wasn't just you teasing me again?"

"I teased you because I wanted you to get more comfortable with me", Victor explained, the gentle smile Yuuri liked so much back in place and warmth emitting from his eyes. This strange, strange man had just said that the kiss had meant everything! It wasn't just teasing or something! Victor liked him, didn't he?

This time Yuuri's heart skipped a beat from sheer happiness, as he flung his arms around his coach again and hugged him, his chest filled with a strange warmth he'd never felt like this before.

"Yuuri", Victor started, closing his armed around the smaller man, "what do you want me to be to you? A father figure? A brother or a friend? Or… your boyfriend?".

Yuuri just shook his head and rested his forehead against Victor's. "Just be mine. That's enough", he whispered, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. Their eyes met and suddenly Yuuri wondered how he had ever questioned what the kiss had been about. There was so much warmth and adoration in those piercing blue eyes that it took his breath away.

And this time, when Victor closed the gap between them and kissed Yuuri for a third time, there were no doubts in Yuuri's mind of whether or not he could pour his whole heart into it. All the tension was gone and he sank against his… _Victor._

Their tongues found each other immediately for the dance Yuuri had broken earlier, but this time he felt more confident. Not about his performance as a kisser, but about the fact that he wanted to show Victor his feelings and make good for ever doubting him.

Victor's hands travelled down Yuuri's back again, holding him tightly and bringing him closer until the smaller man sat in Victor's lap, wrapping his legs around Victor's hips instinctively. Yuuri had never been as intimate as this with anyone in his life but maybe there had never been anyone for him but Victor.

He laced his hand through the soft strands of Victor's hair, clinging to him while their tongues danced around each other, Yuuri's not as clumsy as it had been last time but still following Victor's every move like the good student he was. His breath hitched, when he felt one slightly cool hand slide under the t-shirt he wore, tender fingers outlining the shape of his abs. It was a strange sensation to be touched like that but not all a bad one.

The curious hand travelled upward, shoving the annoying fabric out of its way until Victor gently broke their kiss. "Raise your arms, Yuuri", he said and Yuuri followed his request, the shirt soon discarded somewhere in his room.

Moonlight fell through the window by the bed, drawing strange patterns onto Yuuri's exposed skin that now lay bare to Victor's sight. They had seen each other naked more than once and so far Yuuri had never felt embarrassed about it, but this time they weren't in an onsen and neither of them could hide behind the excuse of adhering to the rules.

Victor smirked at Yuuri as he leaned in, kissing the corner of Yuuri's mouth before his lips slid down to his neck, leaving butterfly kisses there. A rush of jealousy surged through Yuuri's veins at the realization how skilled Victor was in what he did, but the thought was gone as fast as it had come. The past didn't matter. Victor was his now.

Katsuki Yuuri was the man who stole Victor from the world.

Not only as a skater but also as a lover.

A low moan escaped his parted lips when Victor's teeth sank into the sensitive skin of Yuuri's neck, biting at his pulse point, while his hands soothingly ran over Yuuri's chest. "W… what are you doing?", Yuuri rasped, his voice rougher than usual from the heat that already spread through his body.

"Marking you, of course", Victor said, running his tongue over the angry red mark he'd left on Yuuri's skin. "You said you wanted me to be yours… I want you to be mine".

The familiar warmth spread through Yuuri's chest again and he felt the urge to just kiss Victor senseless with how happy he felt hearing these words from the man he'd fallen for. He tilted his head to the side, exposing more skin for Victor to mark. "Go on. I want to be yours", he said, the words thick on his tongue, but Yuuri kept reminding himself that he didn't have to feel embarrassed over anything in front of this man.

Victor hummed approvingly and went back to kissing Yuuri's neck, his right hand simultaneously rubbing one of Yuuri's nipples, sending spikes of lust down Yuuri's spine. He had never been touched by anyone other than himself but knowing it was Victor, who kissed and teased him like this made his body react in a very approving way.

"You are quite sensitive, Yuuri", Victor chuckled, his free hand ghosting over Yuuri's crotch, making the younger man even more embarrassed at his state of arousal.

"Gomen, gomen", he stammered, trying to bring a little distance between their bodies, but Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist, holding him firmly in place.

"Don't run from me, Yuuri. I'm your coach, I can know your darkest desires and satisfy them", Victor whispered, his lips now inches away from Yuuri's and his eyes darkened by an emotion Yuuri had never seen before. He swallowed hard and nodded, gathering his courage like he'd done earlier when he'd kissed Victor.

Slowly, being constantly watched by those brilliant eyes, Yuuri's fingers travelled along the hem Victor's sleeping yukata, touching the soft skin of his chest as he went. They had hugged, and touched a thousand times before but now… this felt different… There was a promise of more unspoken in the air.

Victor meanwhile, opened the knot that held the thin belt around his frame, his eyes never leaving Yuuri's. "Don't hesitate. Don't hold back. I have already seen your eros in the rink, now show it to me in the bedroom", he whispered, guessing how insecure Yuuri felt, but his eyes were soft and reassuring; full of warmth and they reminded Yuuri of the loving expression they'd held that moment after their first kiss, when they'd landed on the ice, their gazes locked.

How had he ever questioned the honesty of Victor's feelings?

Drawing a shaking breath, Yuuri slid his hands under the yukata, pushing it over Victor's slightly broader shoulders so the yukata fell from his frame, pooling around his hips on the bed. Deep brown eyes took in the sight of Victor's chest, determined to memorize every detail of the man in front of them.

Victor smiled again and nodded, as if he could read Yuuri's mind and knew exactly that the younger man desperately wanted to touch him but still needed his approval before doing so. Very slowly, Yuuri let his hands glide over the toned muscles, the skin smooth under his touch and Victor leaned in, stealing a kiss from his lover before placing both his hands on Yuuris ass.

"Come closer" he said, pulling Yuuri in. Their chest collided, bare skin touching more than ever before and Yuuri felt like he was on fire again. Victor felt hard and warm against him, the touch of his skin better than Yuuri could ever have imagined.

He wrapped his armed around the older man, determined to stay as close as possible, while one of his hands travelled up Victor's back to be buried in his soft silver hair. In his current position, Yuuri was able to look down at Victor and the new perspective send shivers down his spine. He felt almost worshiped.

Sighing deeply, Victor nuzzled against Yuuri's neck, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive skin above his collarbone. One hand was back to rubbing Yuuri's nipples, making him moan at the feeling. He'd never been touched like this and even if he felt helplessly exposed, it felt too good to object.

Victor kept teasing and nudging the sensitive nub, while his lips danced over Yuuri's neck, making him tilt his head back, while another slow moan escaped his parted lips.

"I love how responsive you are…", Victor hummed against the warm skin he was currently kissing, and Yuuri, unable to form coherent words at the moment, just nodded. He was too far gone to actually react to Victor's words.

Was that what eros felt like? Total devotion? The wish to be everything to your partner and to make him feel as good as humanly possible? Yuuri wanted to charm Victor, to embrace and keep him and even if it was hard to act on it, he knew he could learn how to do it.

"Relax Yuuri… let me guide you for now. Just… _feel_ ", Victor said, his lips slowly sliding further down until they reached one of Yuuri's nipples. A soft, wet tongue nudged the bud and made Yuuri arch his back at the sensation. The heat between his legs wasn't something he'd never felt before, of course not, he was a 23 years old man after all, but it had never felt like this. There was a great difference between touching yourself and being touched by the person you liked.

"Ahhhhh… Victor", Yuuri groaned as sharp teeth dug into his nipple, creating a strange, yet incredible erotic mixture of pain and arousal. Still sitting in Victor lap, Yuuri subconsciously rubbed his crotch against the other man, realizing that Victor wore indeed nothing under his sleeping yukata.

Piercing blue eyes snapped up, holding him captive while a lazy smirk appeared on Victor's lips. He lowered his hand and experimentally rubbed Yuuri's dick, making his breath hitch and his pupils dilate.

Chuckling softly at the feeling of Yuuri's hands digging into his shoulders, Victor hooked his fingers under the hem of Yuuri's pants, pulling them down, while his gaze held Yuuri's all the while to not make him feel too exposed and uncomfortable. And Yuuri was thankful for the reassuring eye contact.

Soon enough both their remaining garments had joined Yuuri's t-shirt on the floor, and Victor had pulled his trainee back onto his lap, sliding his hands up Yuuri's naked back while he kissed him deeply. This was their first time together and he would make it good for him.

Yuuri blushed again as he felt a hand close around his now very prominent erection, but couldn't stifle the moan that left his lips just to be swallowed by Victor mouth that still covered his. Their kisses were sweet and loving and somehow Yuuri got the impression that Victor was holding back for his sake, which was something Yuuri absolutely couldn't accept. If Victor held back, Yuuri would make him come out of his shell and show him that he didn't have to be that careful, first time or not.

He detangled his hand from silver hair and wrapped it around Victor's erection simultaneously deepening the kiss by biting Victor's lips, his bold actions leaving a very satisfied feeling in his chest when the man beneath him inhaled sharply.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked, breaking their kiss. His lips were glistening slightly with saliva and his piercing eyes had darkened with lust. A lust that Yuuri knew Victor still kept at bay.

"Showing you that you don't have to hold back", Yuuri answered with a smile, suddenly feeling a lot more confident about all this as he realized that he held the same power over Victor as Victor did over him. It made Yuuri feel glorious.

Those unpredictable blue eyes narrowed slightly, searching for something in Yuuri's gaze before they seemed to melt right in front of him. Whatever it was, Victor had looked for, he had found it and the adoration he showed afterwards was enough to make Yuuri's heart constrict painfully.

Victor didn't need to ask, if Yuuri was sure about what was to come next. He'd seen his determination only seconds ago and therefore didn't hesitate as he reached for the hand lotion he knew Yuuri kept on his bedside table. The skin of his hands was always chapped from the cold air in the ice rink.

He gently placed Yuuri on the bed, after putting down the bottle next to his thighs. They would need that lotion soon if things got more heated, but for now Victor wanted to pleasure his lover in a different way. Smirking again, he knelt between Yuuri's parted legs, his eyes again capturing the other man's gaze as Victor slowly lowered his head and stuck his tongue out to lick Yuuri's cock.

The reaction he got, was more than satisfying when Yuuri moaned loudly, his beautiful face flushed and his eyes heavy lidden while his hands held onto the sheets beneath him for dear life. If Yuuri had believed anything Victor had done so far had felt incredibly good, then what he did know, made his nerves catch fire.

He threw his head back, closing his eyes and moaning again as his cock was teased by Victor's tongue that swirled around the tender head. It felt incredibly good and Yuuri, who had never been touched like that, was sure he wouldn't last long to what Victor was doing to him. The stimulation was just too much. Heat curled and uncurled in his guts like a living being.

Had he opened his eyes, he would have seen the approving, almost proud look Victor gave him, but Yuuri's mind and body were currently otherwise occupied and the moment Victor's lips closed around Yuuri's erection, the younger man had to focus all his willpower on not just thrusting into that wet warmth. _Fuck, Victor was damn good at this_.

His teeth gently grazed the tender skin, not so much that it felt painful but enough to apply blissful pressure.

"Nnnnnahhhhh… Victor…", Yuuri moaned, jerking his head to the side. He needed to hold onto something, but the sheets kept slipping from his finger and suddenly Victor laced his fingers through Yuuri's as if he knew what he needed.

Digging his heals into the mattress below him, Yuuri kept himself from frantically thrusting up, while Victor bobbed his head up and down, sucking him in when his tongue simultaneously teased him. Yuuri knew he was close; he could feel it in the way the heat gathered in his crotch. "Victor… I'm… I can't hold back…", he warned, wanting to give his lover the chance to stop, but instead, the teasing tongue dipped into the slit and the pressure increased, sending Yuuri crashing over the edge and into white hot oblivion.

All coherent thought was wiped from Yuuri's mind. He lay there, panting and relishing in the afterglow of what had been the most intense orgasm of his life, when Victor stopped sucking him off and kissed him instead.

It was quite strange to taste himself on his lover, but again it wasn't bad. On the contrary; everything he did with Victor was incredibly erotic and even if he'd died from embarrassment even thinking about what they'd just done a few days ago, he also knew that he'd never regret it.

So, instead of being shy and pulling back, Yuuri went all in, kissing Victor back and not too gently shoving his own tongue into Victor's mouth. Their roles were reversed this time. Now it was Yuuri who dictated the rhythm and tried to taste every last bit Victor, who hummed happily into their kiss.

Their lips were still locked, when Yuuri heard the cap of the bottle being flipped open. He couldn't see what was going on because Victor blocked his view, but it didn't take long before he felt a slightly slippery finger circle around his entrance. Yuuri's breath hitched again and he felt his stomach clench. Of course he knew how men had sex, even if he hadn't thought he would actively participate and he would be lying if he claimed that thought didn't make him a little nervous.

But he would trust Victor.

Instead of further tensing up, Yuuri tried to relax and just feel what Victor was doing. They broke the kiss and the blue eyes again held his gaze, watching Yuuri's expression intently when Victor finally slipped a first finger inside his lover.

It didn't hurt. It was just… weird. Yuuri felt a bit too full, but he was just unable to not trust Victor, who slowly started to thrust in and out of the smaller man. Yuuri looked glorious like this. His face flushed, lips slightly parted, chest raising heavily and his legs spread apart just for Victor. No one else would get to see Yuuri like this.

Yuuri closed his eyes, willing to just focus on feeling Victor, who claimed Yuuri's lips for another kiss the moment he also curled his finger up, hitting a spot inside his lover that made his body scream with pleasure and arch his back, eyes snapping back open. "Aahhhhnnngggg! Victor!", Yuuri moaned surprised by the new sensation, so much more intense than he'd ever expected.

"Feeling good?", Victor asked after breaking the kiss, his voice strangely soft and his eye's glowing with an emotion Yuuri couldn't name but it made him feel all fuzzy.

"Y-Yes…", Yuuri answered, knowing his cheeks were burning, but he would not go back on his words and transform into a blushing maiden. "I want more. Victor, _please_ ", he added, surprised by how lewd the words sounded and realizing with quite some satisfaction that they made Victor swallow hard as he nodded.

Without any experience, it was hard for Yuuri to pinpoint how Victor felt at moments like these, but he was fairly sure that holding back got more and more painful for his lover, so he decided to help him out a bit. And while Victor carefully inserted a second finger into the man beneath him, Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor's dick, slowly sliding it up and down and drawing the first moan from those sinful lips.

Victor closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers starting to scissor inside Yuuri to loosen him up. He wasn't blind to the fact that his boyfriend, or whatever else he would be after tonight, was a virgin after all no matter how hard Yuuri tried to hide that fact. He needed to be properly prepared.

Fortunately, Yuuri seemed to very much enjoy Victor's ministrations judging by the sounds he made and the way he'd started moving his hips to take him deeper inside. It was truly a sight to behold. And soon, Victor was able to insert a third finger and thoroughly spread his lover.

With a third finger inside of him, Yuuri could feel the slightly painful sting he knew would accompany being filled, but it didn't matter. It wasn't unbearable and the thought that very soon he would indeed be one with Victor made the pain worth it. "Victor, stop it. I'm not made of glass. You won't break me. Just… just take me", he whispered, getting a little impatient with the man above him.

Yet, hadn't Victor already shown that he wasn't as perfect as Yuuri had always thought he was, but had his own very human flaws? One of them was his inability to deal with people being in pain in front of him, obviously. That had been clear as day after the Cup of China, but Yuuri would help the man get over it. He didn't need to put him on a pedestal anymore but could very well embrace all his little weaknesses.

Victor stopped his movements and looked at Yuuri, his clear eyes dark and clouded. He was indeed holding back.

"I told you, not to hold back", Yuuri reassured, smiling at the man above him and watched as Victor smiled at him before extracting his fingers.

He reached for the hand lotion again and put a generous amount of it on his cock. Well, Yuuri would never look at the lotion the same again after this.

"It will hurt a bit. Just try to relax, Yuuri", Victor said, lining his dick with Yuuri's entrance and locking gazes with him. He wanted to look him in the eyes the moment they became one. And Yuuri just nodded at him with a confidence Victor had never seen in the man before. The _eros_ Yuuri showed in private was even more adorable and alluring than the one he put on display in the rink.

Slowly and carefully, Victor started to sink into the tight warmth that was Yuuri, who closed his eyes now, breathing more harshly than before as he was stretched wider than the fingers could have done. Victor was right, it did hurt, but that didn't mean that Yuuri couldn't also enjoy the feeling. After all, this was the man he loved, filling him and that made the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest spark back to life.

It took him a few minutes to get used to the feeling of Victor inside of him, but the pain steadily subsided, leaving Yuuri with an itch to move his hips. His own cock was already back to on attention again and hard even though Victor had made him come not long ago. He desperately needed friction.

"Victor! Move for God's sake", he begged, his voice rough and his hips twitching. Blue eyes lit on fire at the words and Victor stared to thrust into his lover, soft moans now falling from his lips as he changed his angle every time he moved back inside in search of that magic spot his fingers had found so easily earlier.

Only seconds later, Yuuri threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy when Victor's cock hit his prostrate dead on, sending sparks of pleasure through his system. "Happy now?", Victor asked teasingly, sliding his hands under Yuuri's back and lifting him up until he sat in his lover's lap again, hovering slightly above him.

And Yuuri looked down at Victor, his eyes sparkling with adoration as he nodded and whispered "Very happy", before dipping down to kiss those perfect lips while Victor kept thrusting inside him, going even deeper now with their new positon.

The feeling was overwhelming. Yuuri would never have expected sex to be that good, but here he was moaning and enjoying every hit Victor delivered to his prostate, while a practised hand sneaked between their bodies, wrapping around Yuuri's weeping erection to add further stimulation.

Tears were burning in his eyes from all the pleasure, making him desperately long for any kind of purchase until he finally dug his nails into Victor's shoulders leaving angry red marks on his back which had the man beneath him moan. "God, Yuuri. Keep doing that", Victor rasped and Yuuri shivered at the realization that he'd apparently found one of his lover's kinks already.

He chuckled against soft lips as he kissed Victor more passionately now, his nails scraping over the smooth skin while burning heat gathered in his groin driving him closer to the edge. Victor broke their kiss, sliding his lips along Yuuri's neck down to his nipples, nibbling at them as he placed his hands on Yuuri's hips to move him more forcefully down on his cock.

Yuuri might have been a virgin until a few moments ago, but he could tell they both were close already, the tension of the past weeks finally breaking only to be replaced by bone crushing longing and need. Panting harshly, Yuuri rested his forehead against Victor's sweat sheened shoulder, biting his lips until he felt his lover hit his prostate harder than before. Yuuri threw his head back, moaning Victor's name as his orgasm ripped through him like a storm.

It was only seconds later that he felt Victor come as well, his muscles tensing up against Yuuri's body when he closed his eyes and pressed the smaller man against him, holding onto him with all his might.

Still feeling dizzy, Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at Victor, whose cheeks were now slightly flushed from the heat of their moving bodies. He looked even more handsome than usual and Yuuri relished in the thought that he'd made one of the most desired men in world look like this. Victor was his and he wouldn't let anyone take him away from him.

"That was… amazing", Yuuri whispered, still hovering above Victor from his position in his lap and Victor finally met his gaze, piercing blue eyes bright with joy as he started to smile. "You are amazing, Yuuri", he replied, his hands now sliding up Yuuri's back soothingly. "Stay close to me, will you?", he added leaning back until they both lay on the mattress, their limps joined and their gazed locked.

"Always, just don't ever take your eyes off me", Yuuri said, closing the gap between their lips to kiss his boyfriend.

Falling asleep was a blissfully easy thing after tonight.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's it. A lot of fluff and smut, with a little bit of plot *cough* I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, let me know! And if there was something that bothered you, please feel free to tell me as well. I'm always happy about feed back. I enjoyed writing this one shot, I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much.**


End file.
